Deer Child
by Aiss-Yami
Summary: The story of James Potter. Wasent sure what rating to give it so, might be R later on.
1. Found

Disclaimer, I don't own any of the HP characters ect ect. Alright people, this is supposedly James life before and during Hogwarts... I am by no means ANYWHERES near to done, and the first chapter is really short, but my dads yellin at me and I can't write anymore right now. Also it seemed like the right place to cut off. Review please.  
  
  
  
  
  
The little screams barely reached the next block, frail hands reached for nothing. The baby boy's breath came in short raged puffs, freezing on the bitter air. He screamed and cried, his small form shivering and shaking from the cold. His small gray-blue eyes filled with watery tears.  
  
  
  
The young couple walked down London's lamp lighted side streets laughing gaily. One was a man. He was tall with elegant looking facial features that gave him a certain grace; any woman would find him very handsome indeed. He had unkempt shaggy black hair that fell almost to his shoulders and a pair of shining amber eyes. His clothes looked casual, a white t- shirt, faded black jeans and a pitch-black trench coat.  
  
The other was a woman, also tall and fairly intimidating with long dark brown hair, it was in a half bun and hung below her waist. She wore a dark green shirt that rose above her abdomen and a pair of cut up leather pants. Bracelets adorned her slender arms and neck. All with a single motto seemingly. Snakes. But what set her apart from all others were her eyes. If you dared look into those eyes they would burn your soul. They shone silver. She stopped suddenly causing the young man to give her a hard look. "C'mon Ai-"  
  
"Talon Potter! Be quiet!"  
  
"What is it? Can you feel another-"  
  
"No! Now shut up!" she snapped. Her acute, inhuman hearing led her to a dark alleyway. In it she saw a baby. Lying among the trash, wrapped in newspaper. "Oh no Aisslin!" the man grabbed at his wife's hand seeing the look in her eyes. She glared at him and he let go, knowing full well what could happen to him. He turned his legs slightly shielding his most private parts.  
  
The woman gently picked up the child and he fell quite immediately. She looked down upon the slumbering bundle and smiled one of her rare smiles. "Were keeping him Talon." The teenage boy grimaced, "but we already have our hands full with Ashar! And he's a shifter vamp. You know how hard this is going to be to keep track of both of them AND keep our identity a secret from that kid?" The female narrowed her silver eyes "We wont keep it from him, he's part of the family."  
  
The man knew how futile it would be to argue and nodded mutely. They glided through the shadows in silence, reaching a stone mansion. Talon pulled a large old-fashioned key from his pocket and unlocked four bolts before opening the door for his wife. The mansion was large with blood red carpets, lined in gold trim, candle chandeliers hung from the ceiling, magically lighting at their entrance. The floor was made of marble, walls of stone.  
  
A pair of glimmering green eyes met them at the walkway as a four-year-old boy came toddling up "mummy!" he reached his arms into the air, messy honey colored hair falling into his face. "mummy!" he repeated.  
  
The black haired man picked up his son. "Hey, where's auntie Raine and uncle Crow?" he asked his little boy. "I heard that!" a somewhat feminine voice shouted from up stairs. Footsteps could be heard and a shirtless black haired red-eyed man appeared, looking less than thrilled, hanging onto his arm was a young looking teen with wild light blue hair and white eyes.  
  
The blue haired boy spoke up again "AUNTIE Raine?" Talon snorted in amusement "Of course, after all Crow is the dick in the relationship."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement" the older man arched an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"Boys! Hush!" all eyes turned to the female who was rocking the small lump in her arms. Raine made a squeaking sound and disappeared only to reappear beside his friend. He coed over the boy for a few minutes before Crow broke the silence. "What is his name?" both men seemed to know that the married couple intended on keeping the boy. Aisslin leaned over to kiss her blood son, Ashar's forehead gently.  
  
"His name shall be James... James Potter."  
  
The baby opened his blue eyes slowly, seeing his new family for the first time. Not knowing that the man and woman who had taken him under their wing were the most feared and respected vampires in the whole of England... Talaenar Potter and Aisslin Wolfborn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, ok, I know it wasn't that good, but I promise it will get better and LONGER! This may take a while * grumbles incoherently * 


	2. New Power

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HP characters.  
  
I told you all that this would be longer. And it took me about an hour.  
  
Glad you like it Cammy. And I don't wish to get tortured so I'll continue * smiles *  
  
I know this chapter isn't written very well but I TRIED!!! * runs off screaming *  
  
DEER CHILD CHAPTER 2  
  
WRITTEN FOR CAMMY  
  
  
  
  
  
James Potter had grown into a beautiful young boy at the age of eight. His messy black hair matched Talaenar's and his soft eyes were a gift all of his own. James was smart. He knew that he was no normal boy. He didn't go to school, he didn't have many friends, but he was happy. He loved his family, loved his home.  
  
First there was his mother Aisslin, who taught him everything she could teach him about life. She was his role model. Caring and tender yet always ready for a fight. A vampire of course but she was also a shifter. A being capable of turning into a certain animal, this animal was like her other half, without it she was not complete. In Aisslin's case, her other part was a wolf. Silver-white in color with her trademark silver eyes.  
  
Second, Talaenar. His blue eyes always sparkled mischievously before he would send a flock of golden hawks flying through the air towards his two sons. The boys were scared at first but found that the hawks would vanish, leaving thin trails of fog around them. This was Talaenar's gift, the gift of the vampire in him. He could send those birds into a deadly attack, ravaging the prey and leaving nothing but ashes. However, James knew his father, this tall handsome grinning man, would never hurt him. Ever.  
  
Last of the family was Ashar Potter, his eleven-year-old brother. Ashar was a shifter vamp, just like his mother. Though the animal in him was not a wolf, but a panther. Black as midnight he was, but just as Aisslin, those bright green eyes stayed true.  
  
Ashar was James best and truest friend. The two were inseparable, where one went the other was sure to follow. Whether it be the river, to swim or the forest to play, both boys would be found wrestling or laughing in each other's company. This was how it would always be in the little boy's mind. Always carefree and innocent.  
  
Of course the boy had felt a bit odd, meeting his relatives.  
  
His first and most frequent visitors would be his Uncles, Raine and Crow. Crow was James 'true' uncle being related to Talon, and Raine was, by relationship. James knew how some less open-minded idiots thought about the two men being together but he would never shun them for it. The tall intimidating vampire with red eyes always looked ready to bite James head off, that's the way he was, not on purpose, it was just that stare he could give. Fortunately Raine always cheered things up. The blue haired young man would run around and cause pillow fights and other such things in the Potter household.  
  
  
  
And there was the rest of the 'Clan'.  
  
Evaleryn, a brown haired, gray-eyed female mortal. She had become a friend of Aisslin's at a young age and was therefore of limits in the blood donation department. Evaleryn was a rather cold-hearted person only warming up to Aisslin. And on occasion James or Ashar. Everyone had become accustomed to calling her Lerre.  
  
Yami, a blond haired brown eyed vamp. He was shy and quiet, constantly having to battle of his supposed soul mate, Phiri. A man of few words. He loved card games, always playing seemingly by himself.  
  
Phiri, she was the youngest and shortest vampire. And was in madly in love with Yami. She was boy crazy and unstable, rather annoying to James, but he put up with her. The girl swooned over Yami every night and day, curly red hair falling into her face, pale eyelashes batting over her dark eyes.  
  
Last there was Aranthi. The newest member, she was young, but level headed. The clan had stumbled across her feeding on one of their enemy's humans. They welcomed her immediately after she told of hatred towards the other clan. She was nice to everyone, calm and composed, quiet. She had short hair, it was dark blonde with purple streaks, and her eyes were frosty blue.  
  
  
  
The young boy's life consisted of love from his family members, and acceptance from the clan. His clan. He lived safely in the Potters mansion. Always laughing and learning. The occasional blood sucking on a mortal didn't faze him anymore; it seemed just a way of life. Occasionally Aisslin would let him lick up some of the victim's blood and though not a vampire, he liked it.  
  
James was a different boy; not a fellow vamp but he had certain powers. Such as he mastered the art of making things become invisible.  
  
Once he had gotten in a fight with Evaleryn and made her head disappear from her body. Mind you it was still there and she could still see, but if the girl looked at her reflection in the mirror, her head would seem to be missing. The effects didn't wear off for a whole week. This got him grounded for a few days but his father nearly died of laughter.  
  
Yes, James Potter was content. And happy as a clam, until the day his life was changed in a terrible way.  
  
Forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a rainy day and the clan was staying with the Potters for the winter holidays.  
  
Raine as usual was cheering everyone up, making them forget the downpour outside. The rain fell quietly on the large stained glass windows. Crow sat on the large couch accompanied by Evaleryn. They were deep in conversation surprisingly not glaring at each other. Yami was looking at some cards that were laid on the ground making them move with his eyes. He was desperately trying to ignore the red head that had latched her self onto his arm. Aranthi sat on a large black velvet chair, smiling from her eyes as usual.  
  
Aisslin stood in a corner with Talaenar. The young man held her from behind. She leaned back into him and smiled softly. She locked eyes with James and winked at her son. He grinned broadly and began to walk towards them.  
  
"Hey James!" the black haired boy turned to see a flash of color just before he was tackled to the ground. He struggled and ended up on top of his older brother. "nnnggg, ger offa me you git!" Ashar was smiling despite his words. The two rolled around for a while, James punching playfully and Ashar mock growling. The sandy haired boy eventually turned into a panther and beat James, hands... er, paws down.  
  
In a few minutes they settled down, panting heavily. They smirked at each other and sat down in a chair that nearly dwarfed them. James beamed around at his family and friends. His blue-gray eyes brought out by the dark blue shirt he wore.  
  
"Ashar! James!"  
  
The boys tore off across the room, dodging bodies and earning a growl from Crow as Ashar darted between his legs. James tried to follow suit but ran into a force field that ran around the older man. He fell back wards with a small "oofff!"  
  
Crow glared down at his nephew. Then he did something James never thought possible and his mouth curved into a very small smile. He helped the boy up and sent him across the room with a nod.  
  
"James!" his father called again. "Coming!" he yelled back rushing to his parents sides. "Took you long enough!" Ashar elbowed him in the ribs and James was about to bowl him over when Aisslin spoke.  
  
"Everyone! I would like you to gather around." All did as asked. Raine kissed his boyfriends cheek before slipping an arm around his waist and the gesture was returned. The powerful female vampire let everyone get in a semi circle before she continued. "I would like to initiate some one."  
  
James smiled, initiation was so fun. One person would be chosen and they would have a blessing bestowed upon him or her and then each vampire would give that being a gift. James had never been the person of attention, but he watched Ashar's initiation and saw the look of happiness in his brother's eyes.  
  
He had stopped listening to his mother but nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard  
  
"James."  
  
The boy looked around wild-eyed. "Me-me?" Aisslin smiled kindly. "Is there another?" his father asked. James walked forward and stood in between his mother and father. Each placed a hand on his shoulder. All of the vampires were smiling at him, even Evaleryn.  
  
Aisslin knelt down in front of her son and placed a slender hand on his forehead. Everyone seemed to gasp. And that was when the eight year old started to panic.  
  
"James, my son. I pronounce you Naezorvadur under Talaenar. Spirit of all. Ruler of the Vampires. All shall bow and follow your command, as they do your father. This blessing is the one I and your father bestow on you." She with drew her hand leaving a shining star on his forehead. The light was bright, but soon dissolved, leaving only a small throbbing in his temples.  
  
All of the clan suddenly dropped to their knees. All except Talaenar. He remained standing behind his son. Large hands on his shoulders. "Stand." He commanded. All did as told. James did not look like the prince of vampires. He looked like a slender, wide-eyed, wild haired eight-year-old boy.  
  
Nonetheless, he was, whether or not he looked it.  
  
Raine was the first to step forward. He bowed and placed his hands on the boy's chest. His lips moved eloquently. The small boy felt a tingling sensation go through his body.  
  
"The gift of character judgment."  
  
He bowed his head again before turning and walking back to Crow. Next was Phiri.  
  
"The gift I give is the gift of love."  
  
She smiled childishly and followed Raine. Crow stepped forward and nodded curtly. His red eyes boring deep into that little boy. His prince.  
  
"Immortality."  
  
Just one word. James began to shake as his body felt like it was being invaded. The feeling soon turned to an after affect and somehow he felt stronger. Yamii walked up to James. Following everyone's example.  
  
"I give you the ability of stealth. Very valuable if I do say so myself."  
  
He winked and backed away. The last to place hands on the boy was Aranthi.  
  
"My prince. I bestow upon you the gift of caring and friendship."  
  
If James could have thought straight at that moment he would have said that that was the best gift he had received. Instead he settled for a blank stare and nod. Evaleryn could do no more than bow since she herself was a mortal. All of the vampires gave him room as Talaenar scooped his son into his arms and carried him to the couch, setting him down gently.  
  
They all knew that the after affects could be tiring.  
  
  
  
James finally opened his eyes and smiled up at his father. "Wow." He whispered enthusiastically. Everyone laughed. "Yes James." Talaenar said humorously. The boy smirked, "does this mean I can order you all around?" Ashar walked up and mock bowed, "It does but its not like we'll listen to you." James batted at his brother playfully. "Seriously son, this is a huge responsibility. You understand? This means if I die..."  
  
"Oh, but you wont." James leapt of the couch before his father could continue. He started after the boy to scold him but Aisslin held him back. "We'll have time to talk about it later Talon. Let him enjoy himself now, while he's still young." She kissed her husband lightly and he smiled "Alright."  
  
  
  
James stopped his rampage suddenly, causing Ashar to run into him. Amazingly it was the younger boy who remained standing. "What are you doing?" the green eyed boy stood up rubbing his head.  
  
"Something's coming." Everyone seemed to hear him.  
  
The doorbell rang, a hollow gong and the clan froze. Aisslin looked them each in the eye, warning of danger before she hurried to the door. James seemed to stop breathing. Ashar changed into a panther and all the others seemed on the edge. A howl from the hall confirmed their suspicions.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aisslin rushed at the attacker, teeth bared and in mid air she changed. From human to wolf. The wolf snarled ripping into flesh. But there was more than one attacker. And she knew she couldn't hold them. Aisslin howled a warning, it soon turned to a yelp of agony as a blade sliced through her fur and flesh. Then the black shroud of an extremely powerful aura smothered her mouth and nose. She struggled uselessly. Her thoughts were jarred from her head and she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
'Talaenar! Please be alright... I love you.' 


	3. Mother

Disclaimer: I do NOT own. This is stupid, of course I don't own, I would not be here if I owned Harry Potter. I would be out and about, doing more important things, like meeting famous people.  
  
Thank you Grand Funkmistress Revolution. I'm very glad that this story is original. That's a good thing; this means I might have talent! I will definitely keep this story going. Thanks a lot!  
  
And Cammy, in answer to your question about Sirius and Remus, yes. They will be in this story. As will Peter Pettigrew, Lilly Evans, Severus Snape and Luscious Malfoy. At least I'm planning on having them in here, but I make no guarantees. A definite yes on Siri and Remmy tho.  
  
  
  
  
  
The howl echoed through the old mansion, bouncing off of the walls and into everyone's ears. James shuddered and ran towards the door "MOM!" he screamed. But a hand reached out, stopping him. The boy glared up into the face of his uncle. "Crow! LET.ME.GO!" he yelled angrily kicking and clawing watching helplessly as his father rushed towards the entryway.  
  
"Listen to me James! Listen!" the dark haired vampire hissed. "No good will come of you getting your self killed. But you CAN help." The little boy looked up into those red eyes and began to cry "Mommy, what about mommy?" he latched onto the mans waist before being pried off. "James! James!" Crow shook him sober. "You know how you made Evaleryn's head disappear? Remember James?" he waited patiently and got a nod in response "Alright. Now, how hard is it for you to make a whole person 'disappear'?" James thought of the time he had made Ashar invisible so the boy wouldn't get caught stealing cookies. "It takes a lot of concentration." He replied.  
  
Crow glanced up to see five men enter the large living room and drug the prince into a corner. "Ok." The dark vampire was thinking rapidly.  
  
He could risk the young princes death and ask the boy to make his uncle invisible OR he could save the youth by telling him to disappear.  
  
He chose the latter. "Prince." James didn't respond. He was staring at the fight between Raine and another vampire. "James!" Crow said more urgently. "I need you to disappear." The boy wrinkled his nose. "Do it! NOW" James nodded mutely, closing his deep blue eyes and his shape began to dissolve. The older man smiled briefly before a scream echoed through the air. "Raine!" he yelled and tore off to tear apart the vampire who dare hurt his love.  
  
  
  
James watched with watery eyes and stepped out of the shadows running at break neck speed towards his mother's long gone cries.  
  
Talaenar Potter pulled a dagger from his boot and sent it flying through the air at a dark object. It hit full force and the female vampire fell with a scream. He rushed to his wife's motionless body. She lay in a pool of blood, half human half wolf. The white fur was dissolving slowly and soon she only had the wolf eyes and back feet. "Talon." She whispered softly. "Talon, its James. Their here for James!" her tone was raspy and turned urgent. "Ssshh, be quiet now, it will all be OK." He sent two hawks after an oncoming foe before returning to his loves fallen body.  
  
"No! No, LISTEN please Talon!" he nodded, knowing not to argue. "It's Koemah, the vampire, she knows of James's initiation. She's here to kill him... she doesn't want there to be an heir." Talon's eyes got wide. "Yes." Aisslin nodded. "You must take James to Hogwarts."  
  
"But I thought we agreed, he can't go someplace like that."  
  
"He will do well. His abilities will spur him to places we could never take him."  
  
"Aisslin. YOU can take him."  
  
"No Talaenar. I wont-"  
  
"You'll be fine!" his voice cracked. "No, I wont make it. But promise me. Promise you will take James to see the headmaster, Dumbledoor."  
  
"Aisslin."  
  
"Promise. He will be safe there. And Koemah will leave you and the clan alone, she knows she can't kill you by herself."  
  
"Aisslin you'll be fine!" Talaenar sobbed hugging her close. She gave him a weak smile. "I love you." And then she was gone, disappearing into ashes.  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" James stood in the hallway. His tears wetted his long black lashes and fell down his smooth face. "Mommy No!" he ran forward and became visible. Talaenar quickly realized what happened and grabbed his son. "No James. You must be strong, you must stay focused!" but the boy didn't want to focus. His mother had just dissolved into ashes right before his eyes. "No nononononono!" he sobbed into his father's shirt.  
  
"Son." James stopped fighting.  
  
"Son." There it was again. "Mum?" he looked around wildly. The voice was from upstairs. ""Come here." It said. He jerked away from his fathers arms and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "I'm coming mother."  
  
The lord of the vampires smiled wearily. Thanking Aisslin for taking James away, away from the bloodshed, from the battle. He knew she would be heard as well as seen, but only in spirit. That was all he needed. To know she would be there. He turned grimly towards the battle beyond and jumped in, sending a shower of deadly hawks, into get revenge.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"I'm here James."  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
The pounding in his ears was getting deafening. His heart beat increased to a painful level. The room he had stepped into was dark and somehow illuminated with a blue light. The glow was on every corner of the room, flashing and moving like light in a pool. He looked around, amazed at the beauty and the door shut behind him. "M-mother?" a gentle hand touched his shoulder and he spun around.  
  
She was beautiful. Elucidated by the blue that surrounded her. She smiled as he jumped up, holding on to her tightly. "Mommy!" the tall vampire held her little boy softly. "James, my son. You have to go somewhere for a while." He stopped burying his face in her silky hair long enough to give a confused glance. "Where mother, how long? Why do I have to leave? I just want to stay with you." She took all this in with a regretful look.  
  
  
  
"I know son. But your in danger with me." 


	4. Lomion

Disclaimer: This is so pointless, of COURSE I don't own Harry Potter. Ugh.  
  
This chapter contains some 'vampire language' mind you I did not make it up. Anyway, it belongs to its respectful owners ect ect. I wrote down the meaning after the sentence, its in the ***authors notes***  
  
  
  
  
  
James Potter held his fathers hand tightly, clinging to the dark-haired mans coat as well. "Daddy?" Talaenar looked down and smiled softly. "Yes son?"  
  
"Wh-where are we going?" he gulped.  
  
That night had been terrifying for everyone. Aisslin kept James upstairs during the whole fight and he fell asleep in his mother's arms. She carried him down to his father when Koemah had retreated in defeat. It was horrible. Blood littered the ground from those who were not so lucky as the tall and beautiful shifter queen. Raine and Evaleryn had been barley alive, cradled softly by their loved ones. Soon after Aisslin had ordered James to leave. For his safety. He refused. His mother was there, even if she wasn't as normal, she WAS there and he had to stay with her. But the sad look on that reborn vampires face showed clearly that this was not an option, and days later he found himself off on a journey with his father and Crow.  
  
"We are going to go see a uhm... er... acquaintance of your mother." Talaenar answered quietly. "She said he'd know what to do." James stopped dead in his tracks and jerked his hand from his father. "HE'D know what to do? Don't you know what to do? I mean you're the bloody king of vam-" Crow clamped a strong hand over his nephews mouth and pulled him aside from the curious onlookers.  
  
"James. Now you listen here. These are... well their muggle folk-"  
  
"Muggle?" Father and son asked in unison. "Yes. Muggle... non-magic, non- vampire, non... they're rather dull people with no knowledge of the reality of things really. I mean there is a few muggles who-"  
  
"Get to the point brother." The tall man snapped. "Yes, right Talon. Anyhow James, they would freak out if they knew about our kind. They don't want to know, they refuse and if they did find out, we would be battling them as well as other vamps." He finished his lecture before grabbing the boy's hand and walking along the street as if nothing had happened. James shook his head in confusion. Not one bit of that made sense but he didn't feel like arguing at the moment. 'Mum said I should go, so go I will'  
  
  
  
**** Not far away in an underground dungeon of sorts ****  
  
"Sir. Someone here to see you." A tall cloaked figure nodded silently and his messenger scampered out of the cold and dark chamber. The walls were lined with silver snakeheads and intricate patterned designs. There were at least a dozen hidden passages concealed in those walls that would surely fling you to your death. As for the cloaked man, he was consumed in a green robe, dark as the very darkest green was. A snake slithered over his shoulders and into the green comfort, to be shielded from an intruder's eye. This man, he sat on a throne, fit for him, nothing less than evil looking. Spikes rose from the top and two large snakes guarded the bottom, by his large booted feet. It was made of marble and elegant stone, quite comfortable for the material.  
  
The door opened with a creaking noise and an intimidating form emerged. It was a woman with white hair and pale gray eyes. Her skin was rather white as well. She wore a metal top, or so it seemed. The silver material didn't leave much to the imagination. Her hips were draped in leather that looked almost painted on. But over that she wore a dark robe with a skull on the very back.  
  
"And to what do I owe this honor m'lady?" the dark man asked in amusement at her angered look. "Sir I ask to join you." He raised his eyes in mock surprise and then nodded solemnly. "That's all my lord?" she asked in astonishment. His dark eyes glinted at her.  
  
"Yes. I see you are a strong fighter... Miss Koemah Wolfborn."  
  
**** ****  
  
  
  
James Lomion Potter sat quietly in a overly cluttered waiting room with his uncle. His father had just been called into see the headmaster of some school. The little boy wanted to cry. He wanted to be with his mother. He wanted to go home. Crow felt the small child's sadness radiate off him in waves and sat down next to his nephew putting a comforting arm around him. And James lost it. He jumped onto his uncles lap, buried his face in the mans black silk shirt and began crying. "Lomion." James looked up, he had never been called by his middle name by anyone other than Aisslin. Now she was dead and only he could see her.  
  
"Lomion." Crow repeated at the boy's quietness. "Did your mother ever tell you what that means?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hm." Crow chuckled lightly. "It is your name as prince of Vampires. Lomion, it means son of twilight." James cocked his head to the side "Oh."  
  
"Yes. And Talaenar is the God of twilight, so it runs down the family line."  
  
"And Ashar? Of what does his name mean?"  
  
"He is Spirit." The two caught each other's eyes and simply stared. For the life of him Crow could not understand how one little mortal boy had come to be not only a part of a vampire clan, but the very PRINCE of vampires. James on the other hand was trying to figure out how so much pain could be reflected in eyes so brilliantly bright and how anyone could possible have eyes that color. He smiled inside and snuggled closer to his uncle, reveling in the warmth. "Den'shrai Crow-daro."  
  
** author note: James just said "Thank you for helping me uncle crow." **  
  
  
  
Talaenar sat uncomfortably in a, what should have been very comfortable chair. The office in which he sat was cluttered and untidy, nothing like he was used to. The shelves were piled with books and papers as well as other odd things. Picture frames hung on the walls; they held the photos of old witches and wizards from the past the vampire assumed. What got him was the fact that they moved. Not only that, they talked to each other as well, occasionally disappearing from one frame only to pop out in the next. It seemed as if he was surrounded and no normal vampire would find that reassuring.  
  
A quill made from a very elegant feather zoomed its way across the desk before him, magically jotting things down on a piece of parchment. It would pause every few seconds to dip itself into a bottle of ink then continue on its work. Another thing that caught his eye were the paper piles all around the room. They were sorting themselves. He shifted anxiously in his seat, hoping someone would come out of SOMEWHERE and tell him he was hallucinating. This was all a figment of his imagination.  
  
A door opened and he sighed gratefully. "I am terribly sorry to have kept you." An older looking man sat down in the chair behind the paper-strewn desk. He was thin, but not frail. His beard was rather silverish and somewhat long as well as his hair. The man had spectacles that kept falling down his nose as he peered kindly at the man before him, his eyes twinkled so much it was giving the vampire king the shivers. But somehow he knew, deep down, this man could be trusted. "No problem." Talaenar answered offhandedly. The silence, Dumbledoor could see, was very frightening to this particular man so he continued hastily. "I am Albus Dumbledoor. Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."  
  
"Nice to meet you Sir." Talon took the mans offered hand and shook it lightly. "My name is-"  
  
"Talaenar Potter. And you are here to discuss the well being of the young man out in the waiting room. Aisslin told me you would be coming soon." The dark haired man asked no questions about his wife. "Yes. He is in need of... shelter."  
  
"Does he not have a home?"  
  
"He is my son! Of course he has a home." Potter bristled angrily. "I just can no longer protect him." He finished with a more quiet tone. "I see." Dumbledoor looked solemnly at the vampire "I understand. No more questions will be asked about his past life and I can assure you that he will be well taken care of."  
  
"What about... I mean, isn't he too young?"  
  
"Yes, but he will be temporarily staying with a family whom I have known for quite some time. Shall we go meet them?"  
  
"Now?" the old man smiled and the hesitant question. "Yes." Talon nodded and followed the headmaster out to where James had fallen asleep in Crow's arms. At his brothers questioning look Talon answered gravely "Faladar Lomion Desh'Miriai."  
  
  
  
  
  
*** author note: Last sentence: "It's happening. Lomion is being sent away for some one else to guard." *** 


	5. Nightmares and New Places

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Hey, ok this chapter starts out a little creepy. But it develops more as the next chapter continues! So be patient! You also find out whom James is talking about in the next few chapters. And review, or no more chapters, no more story.  
  
Have an absolutely spiffing day!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad? Dad! DADDY!" James bolted upright and looked wildly around, his father shushed him and kissed his forehead "I'm right here James. Right here." The older man brushed dark hair from his son's face and smiled softly. "The blood. The blood. I could smell it, I could taste it." James mumbled on incoherently. Talaenar gave his brother a warning look that told him to stay on guard. Crow nodded in understand-ment and went to stand by the closed door looking concernedly at his nephew.  
  
"James, what happened?"  
  
"Blood. I tasted it."  
  
"James?"  
  
"He screamed. He howled. Blood."  
  
"James."  
  
"He was like me. Not like me. Like me. Different. He drank my blood. Screams, awful, wonderful screams. I hear them and weep. I hear them and bleed. I'm thirsty daddy, thirsty. Can you hear it? Can you hear the way he pleads for more and begs me to stop? I want to taste him daddy... can you smell his need? Can you taste the blood daddy?"  
  
"JAMES!" the eight-year-old little boy jerked his head up and stared wide eyed at his father, a look of confusion etched on his face. "James. Are you alright?" the boy nodded, obviously a little shaken up. "Do you remember anything you just said?" James looked quizzical and slowly shook his head. "No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes father. Was I bad? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No. No son. Just relax." James smiled a little bit and looked around. The room they were in was fairly small. A desk sat in the far corner and shelves of books lined the walls. Small and yet so very warm feeling, the room was inviting to the young raven-haired boy. He turned to look quizzically at his father and then at crow. 'Where am I?' he wondered 'Why am I here?' Tallon's pained expression and Crow's tension explained it all in his young mind. "So, I shall be staying alone father?" The vampire king looked admiringly at his son. So young and yet the boy could be so eloquent with so few words.  
  
"No. You will be staying with a wizarding family. They will be taking care of you for now, until you are able to come back home." James nodded solemnly, his eyes down cast. "Shall we go meet them then?" Tallon asked quietly. "They were kind enough to let you wake up with privacy." James began to feel sick, this was it. His father was going to leave. He would be left alone with some old couple no doubt in his mind and they wouldn't understand anything about him. He would be all alone.  
  
They exited the room, cherry oak door and carved letters revealing it to be the library. This room was bigger; a cheerful fireplace crackled in the middle of the room, warm carpet lay on half of the tiled floor. A few chairs, a couch, and a desk, a coffee table and a few lamps accommodated the room well. It had a welcoming glow, but James still felt like his insides would rip soon. A doorway led to the kitchen and there was at least a flight of stairs to the second story.  
  
"Hello there!" James nearly jumped out of his skin at the bellowing voice. In front of him was a tall man with shoulder length, wavy, black hair and warm coco brown eyes. Next to him was a shorter woman, she had soft blue eyes and brown hair with a compact build and cheery smile. In front of her were four children, the first and presumably the eldest was somewhat tan and inherited his fathers black hair, although it was short. The next boy was about thirteen from the looks of it and had brown hair with brown eyes. The only other girl looked younger than James and she had black hair and brown eyes.  
  
But what caught the young boy's eye was not the two teens, nor their little sister. But the other son. He had the huge smile like his father but he looked different. He was taller than James by at least three inches and had the same raven black hair. Only this boy's tresses were long and looked silky smooth. His hair fell down to his back in a braid, black bangs in his sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Hi!" the boy stepped forward, hand outstretched. James seemed to be considering his options, flee or shake the boy's hand. He chose the latter. The older boy seemed pleased and shook firmly. "My name is Sirius. Sirius Black!" 


	6. Surrounded and Alone

"Hi, I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."  
  
James just stared dumbly. Sirius smiled warmly paying no mind to the shy boy in front of him. "Come on then, let's go see your new room shall we?" The shorter boy nodded softly and shuffled after Sirius taking a last glance at his father who mouthed "I'll see you soon." James felt as if he would burst into tears right there as he halted at the top of the stairs and watched Talaenar and Crow walk out the door. Talon turned once more before leaving and James felt rather than heard the voice of his father :I love you James, If your ever in need. call for me and I'll be there.: The boy turned and walked slowly towards the bedroom he had heard Sirius enter. :Good bye daddy.:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~THREE YEARS LATER~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"JAMES!!" Sirius jogged down the stairs, jumping the last three and rushing out the front door. "JAMES??!!!" The boy looked around wildly and scowled "James Black where ARE you?"  
  
"BOO!" Sirius leapt into the air and landed on one foot, tripping and falling backwards into a puddle. He stared up angrily through his dark, now puddle soaked bangs and saw James holding his sides as if he were about to burst. "Oh-oh god! Sirius you shoulda seen-you shoulda seen yourself!" James burst into another fit of laughter and doubled over. Sirius was a mess, covered in mud and looking rather peeved, he jumped up suddenly and tackled his 'brother' to the ground. "You git!"  
  
The two boys wrestled for what seemed like hours, finally pausing when both were too tired to continue. Neither would let the other say they pinned them, so Sirius ended up with his leg across James's torso and his head on the boy's shoulder. James in turn had his arm draped across Sirius, one foot hooked between his legs. They looked like a tangled mess of muddy limbs, but neither seemed to mind. "That wasn't funny." Sirius said finally, glaring at James though the corners of his mouth twitched with a smile. "Was too." James said haughtily.  
  
"BOYS!" They both whipped their heads around and then tried to scramble to their feet, getting tangled on each other and slipping in the mud. They finally got up only to run into each other and fall back on the ground. "Ow!" the two said near simultaneously, standing up achingly and rubbing their backsides. "There you are!" came a shrill voice from the front of the house, they both turned, the expressions on their faces giving them away "Oh no you don't know running off this time." Mrs. Black said "You two are FILTHY! Get bathed and changed dears." The woman continued more softly, smiling at their antics "The Hogwarts train leaves in a half hour, we'll barely make it. Oh for goodness sakes you two." She walked back inside shaking her head in amusement.  
  
The years had been very kind indeed to James Potter; he was now eleven with untidy but handsome black hair, always a mess despite what Mrs. Black did to comb or magic it down and the same piercing blue-gray eyes he'd always seemed to inherit from his mother. Living with the Blacks had been hard at first, he was started out shy and uncertain, and even now he had his moments where he was quiet and preferred being alone. He never visited his true family anymore, an incident he had no part in brought that conclusion, his father decided he would be safer to stay away. At times he would be able to communicate through telepathy, but only when someone else initiated contact. The Black's had become his family, Sirius as dear as a brother, and as close as a friend. He had been taught about the magical world, the one away from muggles and away from vampires, the world he would soon enter.  
  
"Come dears!" the two dark haired boys sprinted out of the bathroom, both having used the shower since it was faster "Don't let mum see the tub." Whispered Sirius, the bathtub was covered in mud and he didn't feel like cleaning at the moment. James smirked "Fine, fine."  
  
They managed to get to the train station a full five minutes before departure, much to their surprise. Mrs. Black kissed them both and waved goodbye as Sirius hefted his trunks from the trolley and tottered towards the train, James trailing behind with his own. The family had gone to Diagon alley to buy school supplies the previous week and James now had an owl called "Aela" and Sirius had a black cat called "Sinther".  
  
Siriuss waved to a few people walking along with all the confidence in the world, happy as could be, this suited him, being with all these people. It looked fun. James however walked behind his 'brother', head down, he didn't like being in front of all these people, it scared him. He wanted to be home, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, as much as he wished it, he wouldn't be seeing the friendly faces of his mother, father, uncles or even his own brother. He was walking through a sea of strangers, scared and feeling quiet alone. 


	7. Fear Induced Lies

Hows THIS for fast enough eh Cammy? ^__^ Hope you like it.  
  
~*Aiss-Yami*~  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Shaggy, dirt covered, light brown hair fell into a pair of impossibly light gray-amber eyes as small underfed looking boy walked through the crowds of people, few actually pausing to stop and say sorry for bumping into him or knocking his small shabby and patched suitcase from his hands. Most people saw him and shielded their children from him, as if he was a dog with a disease and even breathing the same air would be deadly.  
  
He winced as he was hit hard in the shoulder and his trunk was knocked to the ground yet again by a passerby, but this time he was apologized to profusely, a dark haired boy about as tall as him picking up his suitcase and handing it back. He just stared, taking in the others features, the messy yet silky black hair, slender build and the sad, now apologetic sapphire-gray eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry." James managed; he looked at the other boy and smiled, he was gorgeous, a little skinny but a beautiful boy none the less. "Here's your trunk back, I didn't mean to bump into you. it's just, I wasn't looking where I was going. I hate crowds." He looked down at the ground and felt the other boy take his suitcase back and then a timid voice spoke up, it sounded like the boy didn't talk much but his voice was smooth and soft "It's ok. I don't like them either." James looked up and gave a small smile "I'm glad some one's like me. my brother-"  
  
"James! Get over here!" Sirius trotted over and raised an eyebrow at the other boy  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"I just met him, I bumped into him-"  
  
"Haha, you're the clumsy one eh James?" he grinned and elbowed James in the side and smiling down at the light haired kid. "You going to Hogwarts?" he asked. The boy nodded silently and Sirius asked yet another question "Whats your name?" "Re-" he paused "Ryan. My name is Ryan." Ryan saw the shorter of the two boys look at him with an almost hurt expression and then look away. Sirius however didn't seem to notice and kept talking "You want to come sit with us in the train?" Ryan looked at the both of them, and nodded slightly, he'd never been asked to go anywhere with anyone. Did he finally have friends?  
  
James walked a little behind Sirius and the boy they had just met, he knew his name wasn't Ryan; he had special truth-seeing gifts from his family and the boy had been lying. He was scared, so it wasn't a blunt lie, nothing malicious; James just wondered why this boy was so afraid to share anything about himself.  
  
//I'll find out soon as I can, I want to know everything about him.// 


	8. Boys Will Be Boys

Whoooo, so I just realized, after reading it over again, that chapter 4 sucks. So, I hope I make it up in this chapter.

-Aiss. ï----- Busyyyyy

Ryan stumbled onto the train awkwardly, following behind Sirius. The tall, cheerful boy startled him somewhat, his friendliness near overwhelming to someone who had never had a friend his entire life. At least as far as he could remember. The other boy.... James.... he was so quiet, so shy. A mystery. That bothered him somewhat. People he couldn't figure out, where usually not good to be around. They were too perceptive, too curious. And those eyes.... that blue mixing so thoroughly into the grey made him think of a sea.... being lost in that ocean, so deep he would never see shore again.

He was jarred back to his senses by a somewhat rough, but friendly tug on the arm; he bit his lip slightly as Sirius's fingers closed around a bruise on his forearm but kept silent as the older boy pulled him into an empty compartment. James followed, still silent. They all arranged themselves on the seats, setting the luggage they had carried on down in what seemed like random places. Typical boys. James seemed much neater than Sirius. James had put a few things on the seat, and most of his things near him, his cage holding a large black cat with oddly pointed ears and a narrow, silky body next to him on the seat. The cat let out a deep growl that might have been a meow, had she not been raising her fur on end. Her large emerald eyes watched Ryan with a sort of fervor and the boy edged away nervously.

"Hamunaptra!" James scolded, and the feline fell quite, though her eyes still flickered to the strange amber eyed boy every so often. "I'm sorry," he began. "She can be very grumpy when we travel." He carefully placed a dark blanket over the top of the cats cage and then turned to look at Ryan, "Though, sometimes she senses things most humans can not." Ryan shifted his gaze away from James's eyes, afraid of being lost in those endless, searching pools.

Sirius laughed, "Stupid cat, can't go anywhere without making a fuss. Ignore him Ryan." Sirius's animal turned out to be a hawk, one which seemed even more cranky and spoiled than Hamunaptra. Sirius however didn't seem to mind and fed him small bits of mice while James looked like he was holding himself back and Ryan had switched seats and was holding his cloak over him like a shield. After finishing the tawny hawks feeding the long haired boy finally turned to the other two grinning. "Isn't he a beute?" Ryan just stared wide eyed at the bird as if afraid to move lest his hand be chomped off. James nudged his shoulder gently. "It's alright. Tariel might be ugly, but he's not all that mean." Ryan looked over in confusion. Ugly? The bird was far from ugly. Scary yes, ugly, no. But the wide grin on the dark-haired boy's face made him realize the teasing behind his words. Just in time to be flattened on the floor as Sirius lunged at James and the two began wrestling.

He laughed as Sirius began tugging on James's hair and the other retaliated by kicking him in the ribs. The sound made James pause for a split second his eyes finally meeting the strange golden ones, savoring that sound as if it were water and he had been stranded in the desert for years. It was beautiful. Soft, near silent. But it was wonderful. The pause in his actions gave Sirius the upper hand and after a long struggle James was pinned under the taller boy and Sirius was beaming with pride. "Ha! Call my hawk ugly will you?" Ryan smiled as James shoved the other boy off and regained his composure, straightening his robes and sitting down, his hair looking rather ruffled. A knock at the door brought all their attention to the huge cart of sweets now being presented. Sirius leapt up as if he'd sat on a pin and starting pulling things off the shelves as the woman selling the candy smiled at his antics.

James rolled his eyes but got up and joined his 'brother', taking more time and fewer sweets than the other boy. Sirius turned around finally and looked over at Ryan. "Hey, you gonna get some?" Ryan flushed slightly and shook his head, looking down and mumbling something about money. Sirius smiled and grabbed a hold of his hand, pulling his to his feet, "It's alright, pick out what you want." He wouldn't let the boy argue, though he laughed a bit at the pinkness of Ryan's ears. After getting their fill of candy on the cart and the witch had left, James slid the compartment door shut and they began methodically, or rather sloppily on Sirius's part, tearing open the boxes and wrappers and munching happily. Hamunaptra made a small meow and James looked over at the two boys, "Were almost there."


End file.
